This invention is in the technical field of medical equipment, in particular for surgical drape systems utilized in urology procedures on male patients. Such procedures are relatively common but still have demonstrated less than desired outcome in many cases. Problems may arise with infections and patient discomfort that require prolonged patient care and procedure re-work in best cases, but can in worse cases introduce serious long term consequences both for patients and care givers. This occurs currently despite more stringent medical guidelines being in place. There is a very active demand today by the entire society to reduce health care cost, and medical procedure infections and other procedure complications is one important factor.
As part of preparation for urology procedures like catheterization, the patient is scrubbed with antibacterial agents in the entire pubic area. This process has the drawback that this particular area is typically covered with body hair and has several skin folds, resulting in risk for incomplete bacteria elimination. Furthermore, loose hair and skin particles from this area may easily become dislodged during the urology procedure and can contaminate instruments or the urethral meatus and nearby areas. This may call for using extra potent antibacterial agents. However, increasing the amount, or potency, of antibacterial agents can lead to the long term drawback of breeding more resistant bacteria strains.
In the male urology procedure, the patient is typically cleaned and prepared, and then covered at least partially with a sterile surgical drape. The drape may use multiple sections or have one or more fenestrations included to access to the male organ. It is common that sizeable amounts of liquids emerge from the urethra or instruments during the procedure. Such liquids may however flow down through fenestration apertures and reach other parts of the patient body and the operating table, causing inconvenience and a less clean environment. Medical spent liquids disposal also needs special procedures and equipment to avoid spills or undesired contact.
At urethral catherization or endoscopy, proper insertion and control of the instrument is critical to avoid tissue damage or patient discomfort. This is complicated by the need to use one of the hands to fully support the penis which is typically flaccid. One of the operator's hands may be in use to support the penis during most of the procedure of current art, making it inconvenient to perform other duties during the process.
Sometimes it is necessary to let catheters or other connected instruments remain in the patient for an extended time after the procedure. This requires a drape design that can be easily removed with instruments in place. Condom-like male drape features would not be practical for this.
The prior art known to the present inventors can be divided into two main categories of male urological surgical drapes. First, there are the flat drapes containing one or more fenestrations for accessing the penis, and second, there are the condom or sheath-containing male surgical drapes.
The above-referenced drawbacks have been attempted to be solved to varying degree by prior art, but there is our knowledge not any solutions disclosed that solves of all these issues with one surgical drape system and minimum drawbacks.